Kaori Live-~I got Love~
Antes del live Un día normal, sin complicaciones en PriPara, una conversación se hacía presente entre 2 chicas Kaori: Bien... ¿Para que me llamaste, kasumi asahi? Kasumi:Ehh! Nos llevamos de conocer mucho tiempo, no es necesario que digas TOOODO mi nombre completo! Kaori:Vamos, dime ya... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Nunca sueles hablarme cuando me preparo para hacer un live Kasumi:Bueee! Relajate! Quiero proponerte un nuevo concepto! Kaori:Miedo me das, cada vez que le eliges el estilo de música y coord´s a alguna idol, ocurre una tragedia Kasumi: Esta vez si será! Lo juro! Como verás, últimamente el tema sexy ha estado presente, pero te preguntarás ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Pues, me gustaría que tu hicieras el concepto CELEB SEXY! Kaori:... ¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA? Kasumi:No lo es! Te juro que si servirá! EL CONCEPTO SEXY TIENE MUCHAS PERSONAS, Y AQUÍ LA PRUEBA Se observa como kasumi saca varias revistas con distintas portadas, todas eran de modelos con una gran habilidad en lucir así, también habían varias idols en las revistas.-¿Tienes idea de el subidón de fama que podrías dar con mi concepto?- Kaori:"Malvarea... La doma perras" ¿QUIERES PONERME EN ESE CONCEPTO? DEBERÍA DE HASTA DARTE PENA! NI LOCA NI LOCA! Kasumi:Uh... ¿Es que acaso no crees poder lograrlo? Kaori:¿Qué? Por supuesto que no si yo quiero, puedo ser lovely, cool, premium, natural, lo que tu gustes y mandes. Kasumi:Entonces, ¿aceptas mi reto? ¿O entonces, no puedes? Kaori:Esta bien, lo haré Luego de ello, kaori comenzó a probar distintos coord´s que podría utilizar, no importaba cual, no importaba que, siempre era demasiado fuerte para ella, simplemente no le gustaba ¿Por qué hacía eso? en un principio se pregunto, pero cayo en cuenta que debía seguir intentado, ¿Complacería a kasumi? Si, pero en realidad, era cierto que se había estancado mucho en su estilo. Tal vez si era cierto que necesitaba cambiar un poco su estilo pero esa idea le causaba algo de miedo ¿Y si a la gente no le gusta? ¿Y si pierde seguidores? Era una constante pregunta que recibía -No sé... Puede que al final, mi estilo si este oxidado.- Malvarea:¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Copia de las copia celeb? Kaori:¿Disculpa? ¿A quién le dices copia de la copia? Mi música es... Fue interrumpida rápidamente sin poder terminar la oración Malvarea:¿Original? Eso ibas a decir. Dime, ¿En verdad, crees que sea bueno siempre mantenerse sin innovar? Tal vez a otras idol´s les funcione. Pero no siempre es así, y necesitas cambiar un poco de tu ser, si quieres alcanzar el puesto que deseas. Si no, bueno... No es mi problema La chica dejo el lugar en el cual ambas estaban situadas, esas palabras, aún que muy directas. Hicieron a kaori pensar todo y lo decidió, intentaría ser celeb, pero cambiando aspectos de ello. No sabía como resultaría, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo. Practicó la música, el baile, y en general todo. Estaba lista fuera lo que saliera para ello Datos generales del live Idol: Mei Kaori Canción: I got love Coord: Elegant sexy coord Extras: Shiny Rod Live Seduction is easy That common way to spend this night We’re a little too special to spend it that way Yeah hold on, the magic, the desire, the moon They whisper closely “It’s alright honey” The darkness is deep, it will hide the secret I want to go where it leads us, but Tell me, want you baby, want you baby It’s like a universe inside of you Need you closer, if I fall in I flutter in the restless sighs too As if drunk, I’m lost in a dream, in you Can you believe me Se puede observar, como una luz morada cae del cielo, este era un tipo de bastón, se puede observar como la luz cubre a kaori --Shiny Rod!-- ~Fortaleza!~ Cada vez que cantaba, se notaban las notas moradas neón envolver el escenario Closely piling up The words when we yearned for each other Take off the mask that covers the passion The doubts and tension that it may cut off It’s gone now, yeah come on honey You exist before my eyes, you live and move I wanna know you more through all five senses Tell me, want you baby, want you baby It’s like a universe inside of you Need you closer, if I fall in I flutter in the restless sighs too As if drunk, I’m lost in a dream, in you Can you believe me Making Drama Con el mismo bastón/baculo, antes de comenzar el making drama dice: ~Esperanza!~ '' '' Comienza el making drama, se notaba una simple pista de hielo, en la cual Kaori patinaba elegantemente con una ropa simple, dejando brillos alrededor de color morado. Se observaba como la pista se agrietaba y de el suelo salió lava disparada hacía arriba, se nota como todo el planeta explota, dejando ver un hermoso ave fenix en el cual se monta ella. Revolucionario, grand feeling! Cyalume Change So that everything collapses and melts You make me absurdly crazy Come and turn me on You don’t stop that fire Cause I got love, I got love, I got love Tell me, want you baby, want you baby It’s like a universe inside of you Need you closer, if I fall in I flutter in the restless sighs too As if drunk, I’m lost in a dream, in you Can you believe me Why are you like that, trust it, I want you Cause I got love Why are you like that, trust it (Like a dream) I want you (I’m lost in you) Cause I got love (I only want you, can you believe me) Categoría:Live Categoría:TIC7